Sakuyamon
Renamon= A Beast Man Digimon which has the appearance of a golden fox. Renamon is a Digimon whose relationship with humans is expressed bluntly, so depending on how it was raised during its time as a Baby, it is said that it can evolve to a Renamon of particularly high intelligence. As it is always calm, cool, and collected, it is practiced enough that it doesn't lose that composure in any situation. Its slender, tall appearance excels when compared with other Childs, and rather than Power Battling, it makes sport of the enemy with various arts that use its speed. |-|Relemon= A mysterious Digimon that is said to only be born on moonlit nights. It is said that Relemon born specifically on the night of the full moon receive it's magical power, and as they grow, are able to use greater and more wondrous abilities than other Digimon. Because it is nocturnal, it seldom appears before people and has a shy personality. It is not able to attack, but it can transform into anything to defend itself, if it is close to the size of its body. However, it can still be found because it can never conceal its tail. |-|Viximon= A nocturnal Baby Digimon that evolved from Relemon. Due to it only acting in the evening and on moonlit nights, it is said that its existence is close to an illusion. For that reason, it confers a kind of status among Tamers to raise a Pokomon. It will grow into an extremely heartening Digimon depending on how it was raised. It always acts to avoid public notice, and although it is difficult to capture Pokomon, who is swift and speedy despite its appearance, it will show up without thinking if you set out its favorite food of fried tofu. |-|Kyubimon= A beast type Digimon with a figure of a huge fox nailing nine tails. It is feared as a beast that brings ruin and collapse, but in ancient times it was worshiped as a messenger appearing in the world of peace. Among Renamon, the ability is particularly high, and it is said that many experienced ones can evolve into cucumber. Although the attack power itself is not strong, it has a mighty mental power and is good at the technique of "artistic system". It is said to be able to run through the sky with blue burning limbs. |-|Youkomon= A Bewitching Beast Digimon which has the appearance of a gigantic blue fox that grew nine tails. Unlike Kyubimon, it is feared as a bewitching beast that brings about destruction and decay. Although its offensive ability itself is not strong, it possesses powerful spiritual ability and specializes in "Arts" techniques, and it is said that it races through the heavens with its red, blazing limbs |-|Taomon= Versed in Onmyoudou, it is an onmyouji Digimon that freely uses every technique in battle. Its faculty with magic is particularly high, and attacks with talismans and spells are its forte. Also, it is a master of concealed weapons, and hides various weapons up its sleeves. It doesn't talk very much due to its extreme reticence, and it is a being that lives and lurks within the darkness. Also, it is able to turn its talismans into shikigami and command them. Its Signature Move is wreathing its talismans around the opponent's body, then detonating them (Kofūsatsu). |-|Doumon= Versed in Onmyoudou, it is an onmyouji Digimon that freely uses every technique in battle. Its faculty with magic is particularly high, and its specialty is attacks with talismans and spells. Like Taomon, it is a being that lives and lurks within the darkness, but unlike Taomon it specializes in death-curses and assassinations. Also, it is able to turn its talismans into shikigami and command them. |-|Sakuyamon= A Digimon that holds the role of a miko, acting as an agent of God's will. Like Taomon, it freely uses Onmyoudou techniques in battle, and has the ability to employ God Beast-species Digimon. It always carries four pipes on the belt around its waist, within which lurk four kuda-gitsune. It is able to use these kuda-gitsune for everything from attacking to gathering information. Just like Holy Angemon's Priest Mode, it is able to change into a Miko Mode which administers Shinto rituals. |-|Kuzuhamon= A God Man Digimon that is said to be a Fox-species Digimon that lived long, and transformed to take on a humanoid form. It is said that only those among them of a high level are able to evolve to Sakuyamon, and they normally just evolve to Kuzuhamon. It is versed in ancient magic like Shinto, Onmyoudou, and Shugendou. A single kuda-gitsune lurks within the pipe it carries on the belt around its waist, and it is able to employ this kuda-gitsune to use it for things like attacking and gathering information. |-|Sakuyamon Miko Mode= A form Sakuyamon takes when it performs Shinto rituals and listens to God's will. It seldom fights in Miko Mode, but has strengthened its ability to exorcise evil spirits. |-|Kuzuhamon Miko Mode= A form Kuzuhamon takes when it performs Shinto rituals and listens to God's will. It seldom fights in Miko Mode, but has strengthened its ability to exorcise evil spirits. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 6-C | At least High 6-C | At least High 4-C | 3-C | 3-C Name: Renamon | Kyubimon | Youkomon | Taomon | Doumon | Sakuyamon | Kuzuhamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Female Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie level Data Attribute Beast Man Digimon | Champion level Data Attribute Bewitching Beast Digimon | Ultimate level Data Attribute Demon Man Digimon | Mega level Data Attribute God Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Can quell Panic, Teleportation, Transformation, Duplication, Poison Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite | All previous abilities amplified, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation | All previous abilities, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Existence Erasure (As a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area, she is nonexistent) | All previous abilities, Darkness Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Attacks with Talismans, Magic, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Sealing, Can purify Evil Souls, Sense Manipulation, Dimensional BFR | All previous abilities, Light Manipulation, Healing, Can nullify Stat Buffs, Flight, Resistance to Power Nullification | All previous abilities Attack Potency: Large Building level (At least comparable to Combat Species Rookie level Digimon like Guilmon. Has been consistently shown to being one of the stronger Rookie Digimon) | At least Large Island level (Should scale to other Adult Class Digimon) | At least Large Island level (Equal Kyubimon) | At least Large Star level (Far stronger than Wendimon) | Galaxy level (Should be comparable to MegaKabuterimon) | Galaxy level (Equal to their combat forms) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (By far one of the fastest Rookie level Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Equal to other Champion Digimon such as Dobermon) | Infinite (Is a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area, a timeless realm) | Relativistic, possibly Infinite (As Doumon, who is the natural evolution of Youkomon) | Infinite | Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class | At least Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class | At least Large Star level | Galactic Class | Galactic Class Durability: Large Building level | At least Large Island level | At least Large Island level | At least Large Star level | Galactic Class | Galactic Class Stamina: High | Decently High | Very High | Extremely High Range: Extended melee range. Higher with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely High, Each form is noted for being extremely intelligent as well as being tactical geniuses. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Renamon *'Koyousetsu:' Fires a barrage of sharpened leaves at the opponent. *'Kohenkyo:' Copies the opponent's appearance, or, (in Battle Evolution) switches places with them in a whirl of leaves. In Digimon RPG, teleports to the enemy and kicks them before disappearing. In Masters, uses a glowing hand to summon two phantom clones of itself to attack the enemy. *'Touhakken:' Ignites its hands and feet in blue fire and attacks the enemy with them. In Another Mission, hits the enemy with a powerful hand strike. *'Shouda:' Attacks with a strong hand strike. *'Souzan:' A swift claw attack. *'Kokaishū:' Attacks with multiple roundhouse kicks. *'Kuuchuu Koyousetsu:' Uses Koyousetsu while in midair. *'Korenkyaku:' Spins about before unleashing several high kicks in rapid succession. *'Kosengeki:' A swift claw attack. *'Sesshouseki:' Transforms into a stone and releases a poisonous gas. Kyubimon *'Koenryū:' Envelops its body in flames in the shape of a dragon and rushes at the enemy. *'Onibidama:' Shoots nine blue fireballs from its tails which can attack individually or surround the foe and explode in an inferno. *'Koshūgeki:' Attacks with a fiery headbutt. *'Kodengeki:' Attacks with an electrifying headbutt. *'Amatsu-kitsune:' Gathers its blue fireballs into a large ball of energy that falls on an enemy unleashes a ring of light. *'Zutsuki:' Charges the enemy with its head. Youkomon *'Fire Ball:' Manifests scorching hot fireballs and manipulates them at will. *'Jaenryū:' Manifests a dragon of blazing red flames from its tail and burns the opponent to cinders. Taomon *'Talisman of Light:' Chants the incantation "Bon-Hitsu-Sen" while painting the Sanskrit character "Hum" in the air with its gigantic brush, then hurls it at the opponent to catch them in a gigantic explosion and annihilate them. *'Thousand Spells:' Wreathes its talismans around the opponent's body, then detonates them. *'Talisman Star:' Uses the Devanagari letter "र" (ra?) as blades to cut through the darkness. *'Talisman Spell:' Creates and chants the sacred syllable "ॐ" (Auṃ?) to form a hemispherical yin-yang shield capable of movement. *'Brush Stroke:' Uses a large brush to hit the enemy. *'Brush Strike:' Strikes the enemy with a huge brush. Doumon *'Jugonsatsu': Wreathes its talismans around the opponent's body, then detonates them. *'Hidden Gate Divination:' Chants an incantation while painting a barrier in the air with its gigantic brush, confining the opponent in an eternal labyrinth from which it can never escape. *'Fog of Confusion:' Chants an incantation that hides its allies from enemy eyes. Sakuyamon *'Spirit Strike:' Attacks the opponent with the four kuda-gitsune carried on its waist. *'Amethyst Mandala:' Strikes the ground with the Kongou Shakujou, spreading a purifying barrier that exorcises evil spirits. This negates stat buffs *'Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth:' Uses the Kongou Shakujou to create two pink rings of energy around itself which form a barrier of cherry blossom petals. *'Crystal Sphere:' Creates a spherical barrier around itself. *'Amethyst Wind:' Unleashes a storm of purifying cherry blossoms. *'Purifying Flame Fox Dance': Destroys her enemy with a burning blue flame. *'Thunder Kick': Drops down like lightning from the sky and attacks with a kick. *'Fox Card': Throws a card and seals the enemy's power. *'Flaming Fox': Attacks with a flaming kick from the sky. 'Kuzuhamon' *'Taizoukai Mandara:' Spreads a purifying barrier with its Shakujou that exorcises evil spirits. This technique negates stat buffs *'Ura Izuna:' Attacks the opponent with the kuda-gitsune carried on its waist. Keys: Renamon | Kyubimon | Youkomon | Taomon and Doumon | Sakuyamon and Kuzuhamon | Miko Mode Note: For the Renamon owned by Rika Nonaka in Digimon Tamers, see here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Priests Category:Foxes Category:Animals Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Plant Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3